My Boo
by Miss Cho
Summary: A love story of the YunJae couple. This fic is dedicated to Arisa Adachi eonni   . semoga suka ya eonni  . Warning: YAOI. review peasee


**Title: My Boo**

Rating: T

Pairing: Yunho x Jaejoong/YunJae

Warning: YAOI

Disclaimer: The story is mine, but the casts aren't.

* * *

><p>"YA KIM JAEJOONG! BERHENTI DI SITU! JANGAN LARI!"<p>

Seorang namja tinggi berkacamata sedang berlari mengejar namja cantik yang berlari dengan kecepatan maksimum.

"HEH KETUA OSIS CULUN! TANGKAP AKU KALO BISA! JUNG YUNHO JELEK! BWEEEK!"

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang sambil mengejek Yunho. Yunho pun semakin naik darah, ia pun menambah kecepatan berlarinya meskipun kakinya sudah sangat lelah.

"DIAM KAMU!"

Mereka terus berlari sambil saling mengejek satu sama lain. Jaejoong terus berlai sambil melihat ke belakang, tanpa isa sadari hanya beberapa centi di depannya ada sebuah papan pengumuman yang tingginya sama dengan tinggi badannya.

"KIM JAEJOONG AWAS!"

"MWO?" Jaejoong menoleh ke depan, dan...

BUAK!

Sudah terlambat, kepala Jaejoong sudah membentur papan itu terlebih dahulu. Jaejoong sukses terpental ke belakang dan jatuh, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian dia terduduk sambil memegangi keningnya yang sakit.

"Aisssh... Sakit sekali..."

"Ya! Gwenchana?"

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jaejoong berdiri, tapi Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho.

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri"

Jaejoong berdiri dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung. Ia merasa sesuatu membasahi tangannya. Ketika ia melepas tangannya dari keningnya dan melihatnya, tangannya sudah dinodai oleh darah yang keluar dari keningnya.

"HA? DARAH! AYO KE RUANG KESEHATAN!"

Yunho menyeret Jaejoong dengan paksa. Ia tidak memperdulikan Jaejoong yang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, dokter sekolah sedang tidak ada, jadi dengan terpaksa Yunho yang menangani luka namja cantik itu. Ia mendudukkan Jaejoong di kursi dan mulai mengobatinya.

"Makanya jangan kurang ajar sama ketua OSIS, kualat kan jadinya."

"Aku cuman kurang beruntung, lagipula untuk apa aku menghormatimu?"

Yunho cemberut mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong yang dingin.

"Jaejoong-ah, kamu ini masih kelas 2 SMA, tapi kamu sering sekali melanggar peraturan sekolah. Lihatlah penampilanmu, seragam sekolah berantakan, rambut dicat, pakai banyak piercing."

"Suka-suka aku dong. Bukan urusanmu!"

"Iya, aku tau ini memang bukan urusanku, tapi aku khawatir akan masa depanmu. Setiap hari aku selalu kejar-kejaran dengamu seperti tadi, jadi aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku sendiri."

Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang. Wajah Jaejoong berubah merah.

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya, kamu istirahat sana."

Yunho keluar dari ruang kesehatan, meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri.

"Pabbo sekali aku... Kenapa aku mencintai Yunho-hyung?"

Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia senang sekali saat Yunho mengobati lukanya dan mngelus kepalanya tadi.

Jaejoong sudah menyukai Yunho sejak setahun yang lalu, ketika Jaejoong menjadi murid baru di Dong Bang High School.

Saat itu, Jaejoong tersesat saat mencari ruang kelasnya. Pada awalnya Jaejoong adalah anak baik-baik, bahkan sangat patuh. Saat ia sedang kebingungan, Yunho datang dan menbantunya mencari kelasnya.

Jaejoong tertegun atas keramahan Yunho, ia langsung menyukai Yunho. Hanya menyukai, bukan cinta seperti sekarang. Saat ia berjalan dengan Yunho menuju kelasnya waktu itu, ia melihat Yunho menegur murid-murid yang berpenampilan kurang pantas.

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong datang ke sekolah dengan seragam yang berantakan, rambut dicat warna cokelat terang, dan banyak piercing menghiasi telinganya. Sungguh berbeda dengan Jaejoong sehari sebelumnya yang masih berambut hitam dan mengenakan seragam lengkap dan rapi. Tujuan Jaejoong mengubah total penampilannya hanya satu, agar Yunho menegurnya setiap hari dan ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Yunho.

Sejak saat itu, Yunho menegur Jaejoong setiap hari. Tak jarang Yunho memberi ceramah dan nasehat pada Jaejoong. Hanya dengan Jaejoong, Yunho bisa sampai kejar-kejaran dan marah-marah. Padahal dengan murid lain, Yunho hanya menegur saja, tidak peduli mereka mau menurut apa tidak. Lama kelamaan, Jaejoong jatuh cinta pada ketua OSIS itu.

Jaejoong selalu bersikap kasar pada Yunho karena ia tidak mau Yunho mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong kabur dari kelas saat pelajaran matematika, dia sungguh bosan dan mengantuk karena semalaman bermain game. Setelah lelah keliling-keliling sekolah, ia memutuskan untuk ke atap sekolah dan tidur di sana. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit, Jaejoong sudah tertidur pulas.<p>

Jaejoong tertidur sampai bubar sekolah, dia sangat lelah sehinggak tidak terbangun selama berjam-jam.

Yunho membuka pintu atap sekolah, ia datang untuk memastikan bahwa sudah tidak ada murid disitu, lalu mengunci pintu, ini adalah tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS.

Ia kaget saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sedang tertidur. Yunho menghampirinya, lalu berusaha membangunkannya.

"Jaejoongg, ayo bangun, sudah bubar sekolah lho."

"Nngggh..."

Jaejoong menggeliat, lalu kembali tidur. Yunho tersenyum geli melihat Jaejoong seperti itu.

Akhirnya Yunho tidak tega membangunkan Jaejoong karena Jaejoong terlihat sangat lelah, wajahnya agak pucat dan kantung matanya terlihat jelas.  
>Angin mulai berhembus, udara menjadi lebih dingin.<p>

"Gawat, kalau bengini dia bisa masuk angin."

Yunho melepas blazer nya dan menyelimuti Jaejoong dengan blazer itu. Lalu ia mengangkat kepala Jaejoong dan menidurkannya di atas pangkuannya.

Yunho mengamati wajah Jaejoong. Cantik, seperti boneka. Sebenarnya, Yunho juga cinta pada Jaejoong, hanya saja dia tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaannya karena orangtuanya ingin dia mendapatkan yeoja yang cantik dan kaya sebagai yeojachingunya.

"Kalau sedang tidur begini kamu terlihat seperti malaikat, biasanya kamu seperti setan kecil" kata Yunho.

Yunho membelai rambut halus Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Jaejoong-ah, kamu tau? Selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu... Konyol memang. Aku senang mendengar suaramu yang sedang mengomel, wajah jahilmu, dan sifatmu. Aku suka semua yang ada pada dirimu."

Yunho kembali mengamati wajah Jaejoong. Matanya tertuju pada bibir milik Jaejoong yang indah dan merah. Yunho menelan ludah, tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk mencium bibir Jaejoong.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan bangun, dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah namja yang dicintainya itu. Lalu...

Chu~

Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di bibir Jaejoong. Setelah beberapa detik, Yunho melepas ciumannya.

"Untung saja dia tidak bangun. Gila sekali aku bisa senekat itu."

Yunho merasa malu, ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Apa boleh buat, Jaejoong terlalu menggoda. Akhirnya, Yunho memutuskan untuk keluar dari atap sekolah tanpa mengunci pintunya agar Jaejoong bisa keluar. Ia juga berbohong melapor kepada petugas sekolah bahwa dia sudah mengunci pintu atap, sehingga petugas itu tidak perlu mengecek.

Setelah Yunho keluar, Jaejoong langsung membuka matanya. Jaejoong memang sudah bangun dari tadi, tapi saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka ia cepat-cepat berpura-pura tidur agar orang itu tidak menganggunya. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau orang itu adalah Yunho.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah karena Yunho. Dia senang sekali. Jaejoong mengambil sebuah blazer yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya, blazer Yunho. Ia memeluk blazer itu, mencium aromanya. Wangi khas Yunho, wangi yang disukainya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, sambil terus mendekap dan menikmati aroma blazer milik Yunho.

"Hyung, jeongmal saranghaeyo..."

* * *

><p>"Eomma, appa aku pulang~"<p>

Jaejoong pulang ke rumah setelah ia sudah bisa mengontrol perasaannya. Tak lupa ia merapikan seragamnya dan melepas semua piercing di terlinganya.

Di depan orangtuanya, Jaejoong berpenampilan seperti anak baik-baik. Dia hanya berani mengecat rambutnya saja kalau ada orangtuanya.

"Selamat datang Jae. Kenapa lama sekali pulangnya?" Tanya sang eomma.

"Tadi ada tugas yang belum selesai. Aku istirahat dulu ya eomma, capek!"

Jaejoong melesat ke dalam kamarnya. Eomma dan appanya bingung dengan Jaejoong. Biasanya sepulang sekolah dia pasti makan malam dan menonton TV bersama mereka berdua.

Di dalam kamar, Jaejoong ganti baju dan langsung merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Dia tersenyum-senyum senang, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Hehe... Kamu tau? Aku seneng banget hari ini! Aku dicium Yunho-hyung heheeh"

Saking senangnya, Jaejoong berbicara pada boneka teddy bearnya. Ia tersenyum-senyum. Wajahnya memanas dan merah. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia sadar…

"Aissshhh….. aku ini seperti yeoja saja!"

Malam itu, Jaejoong lagi-lagi tidak tidur.

* * *

><p>Hari ini Yunho bersikap biasa-biasa saja di sekolah, tetapi beda dengan Jaejoong. Seharian ini Jaejoong selalu bersikap malu-malu, bahkan sampai cangar-cengir di depan Yunho. Jaejoong pun tidak menghindar saat hendak ditangkap oleh Yunho karena penampilannya.<p>

"Jaejoong, kamu itu memang keras kepala atau tuli hah? Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau penampilanmu itu sangat kacau! Sudah ribuan kali!"

"hehehe… iya hyung…"

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil merapikan seragamnya dan melepas piercingnya satu per satu.

"Nah kalau dari dulu begitu kan enak…. Ngomong-ngomong kamu kenapa hari ini? Kok aneh sekali."

"Aniyooo… aku gak anehhh"

Jaejoong teringat kejadian saat Yunho mengatakan cintanya dan menciumnya kemarin, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Kamu sakit? Kok wajahmu merah gitu?"

"Nggak, Hyungg~~~ Aku cuma bahagia sekali hehehehe…"

Jaejoong lalu berlari-lari kecil menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terbingung-bingung.

"Dasar anak aneh… tapi dia lucu sekali deh hehehe…"

Yunho mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum melihat kelakuan namja yang dicintainya itu. Menurutnya, Jaejoong yang seperti itu terlihat sangat manis dibandingkan Jaejoong yang biasanya suka marah-marah.

Di dalam kelas, Jaejoong masih senyum-senyum sendiri. Orang-orang sampai heran melihatnya. Apa boleh buat, Jaejoong adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa menahan rasa senang.

"Kenapa kamu cengar-cengir kayak kuda? Kerasukan setan? Atau gara-gara ketua OSIS itu?"

Changmin, teman baik Jaejoong yang terkenal evil itu bertanya kepadanya. Di antara orang yang Jaejoong kenal, hanya Changmin yang tahu bahwa Jaejoong cinta setengah mati pada Yunho. Jejoong memutuskan untuk menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami sehari sebelumnya, dengan berbisik-bisik. Mata Changmin membesar mendengar cerita itu.

"MWO? DIA MENCI…. HMPHHH"

"Pabbo! Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu! Nanti ketauan!"

"Mi-mianhae, tadi aku kaget sekali."

"Hampir saja seisi kelas ini tau!"

"Jaejoong-ah! Sekarang semua sudah jelas kan? Kalau begitu cepat jadian dengannya! Nyatakan perasaanmu!"

"Tapi… aku malu…"

"Malu kenapa sih? Kamu kan biasanya tidak punya malu! Pokoknya kalau sampai besok kamu belum jadian dengannya, benda ini… akan aku pajang di bulletin board sekolah! Kyahahaha"

Changmin memegang sebuah foto, foto Yunho yang dia ambil secara diam-diam dari dalam dompet Jaejoong beberapa menit yang lalu tetapi Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya. Di foto itu terdapa sebuah tulisan 'Yunho-hyung, saranghaeee! By: Kim Jaejoong .'.

"YA! Kembalikan!"

Jaejoong mencoba merebut foto itu, tetapi ia kalah kuat dari Changmin karena Jaejoong cukup kecil. Changmin memasukkan foto itu ke dalam saku celananya agar Jaejoong tidak bisa mengambilnya.

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Yunho. Ia bertekad melakukannya di luar gedung sekolah, jadi ia mengikuti Yunho secara diam-diam. Sesekal iia bersembunyi di balik tembok dan semak-semak. Saat ia mengikuti Yunho di halaman depan sekolah, ia melihat seorang yeoja menghampiri Yunho. Yeoja itu adalah Jessica, si cantik yang sangat popular di sekolahnya. Karena curiga, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Jarak mereka cukup dekat, tetapi Yunho dan Jessica tidak bisa melihat Jaejoong yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang mengelilingi halaman sekolah.<p>

"Yunho-oppa! Saranghae yo, maukah oppa menjadi kekasihku?"

Jaejoong kesal melihat Jessica yang menembak Yunho dengan gaya yang sangat centil.

_'Dasar yeoja ganjen!'_ batin Jaejoong.

"Mian, Jessica-ssi.. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Karena aku sudah mencintai orang lain!"

Air mata mulai menggenang di mata Jessica. Jaejoong bersorak-sorai di daam hatinya.

_'Rasain lu yeoja centil!'_ teriak Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Siapa dia,oppa? Beritahu aku! Apakah dia Jaejoong? Selama ini oppa selalu memperlakukannya secara special, beda dengan yang lainnya! Sadarlah,oppa! Dia itu namja! Aku jauh lebih cantik dan lebih pantas untukmu dibandingkan dengannya!"

_'Eeee awas lu ya!'_ Jaejoong mengutuki Jessica dari dalam hati.

"Aniyo… Jaejoong bukan siapa-siapa! Dia hanyalah seorang dongsaeng bagiku! Tidak lebih!"

Deg!

Jaejoong shock mendengar perkataan Yunho. Air matanya jatuh dan mengalir begitu saja. Dikumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya menghampiri Yunho.

"Jadi begitu ya, hyung? Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa ya?"

"Jae-jaejoong?"

Jessica yang merasakan sesuatu diantara mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hyung tega ya! Hyung malu ya kalau dikira punya hubungan khusus denganku?"

"Bukan begitu.."

Tangan Yunho hendak menyentuh wajah Jaejoong untuk menghapus air matanya, tetapi Jaejoong dengan sigap menepis tangan Yunho. Wajah Jaejoong terlihat sangat terluka dan bersimbah air mata.

"Jangan sentuh aku, hyung! Aku bukan siapa-siapa!aku tidak pantas disentuh olehmu!"

"Jae…"

"PADAHAL AKU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU, YUNHO-HYUNG! KENAPA HYUNG MEMBUANGKU BEGITU SAJA SETELAH HYUNG MENCURI CIUMANKU!"

Jaejoong jatuh ke tanah sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia tidak peduli pada semua orang yang menontonnya saat ini. Pikirannya sangat kacau. Yunho kaget sekali karena Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho pernah mencuri ciumannya. Lalu ia berlutut di depan Jaejoong, ia berusaha menenangkannya.

"Minhae Jaejoong-ah, mianhae…"

"A-apa benar, hyung? Hyung sudah mencintai seseorang?"

"Ne… benar…"

Hati Jaejoong semakin hancur, ternyata kejadian kemarin hanyalah sebuah permainan bagi Yunho.

"Dan aku sedang menunggu orang itu"

"Apa maksud hyung?"

"Aku menunggu orang itu memberitahuku bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, karena aku takut jika orang itu akan membenciku bila aku mencintainya."

"Aku mengerti hyung. Semoga bahagia dengan yeoja itu."

"Dia namja, bukan yeoja."

"mwo? Siapa dia hyung?"

"Dia adalah seorang namja yang setiap hari bertengkar denganku. Namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong. Saat ini penantianku sudah selesai, dia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku."

Setelah itu, terdengar suara murid-murid satu sekolah bersorak-sorak. Jaejoong mematung, mulutnya menganga, dia tidak menyangka kalau Yunho akan menembaknya di depan umum. Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong agar ia berdiri, lalu ia menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kim Jaejoong, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, I do"

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong, mata mereka saling bertatapan sebelum Yunho memejamkan matanya dan melumat bibir Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong terbelalak karena kaget, tetapi akhirnya ia ikut memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman dari namjachingunya. Teriakan para siswa semakin menjadi-jadi. Ciuman lembut mereka lama kelamaan berubah menjadi sebuah French kiss yang hot.

"KYAAA YUNHO-OPPA! ANDWAEEEE!" geng siswi pimpinan Jessica yang seluruh anggotanya adalah adalah fans Yunho berteriak protes, bahkan pemimpin merka sudah jatuh pingsan, dasar lebay.

"AYO! AYOOOO! TERUSS!" Para namja berteriak member semangat, termasuk Changmin.

"KYAAA! YUNHO! JAEJONGGG! YUNJAEE! DAEBAKKK!" Teriak para siswi fujoshi dengan sangat histeris. Merekajuga tidak lupa mengambil foto dan video dari Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang berciuman dengan hot.

Keributan itu tidak berlangsung lama, beberapa guru datang dan mengentikan mereka, kerumunan pun langsung dibubarkan.

* * *

><p>"Kalian ini… Berani-beraninya melakukan hal senekat itu!"<p>

Yunho dan Jaejoong dibawa ke ruang kepala sekolah, sekarang mereka sedang diberi pengarahan oleh sang kepala sekolah.

"Ini di sekolah! Yunho! Kamu ini ketua OSIS! Setidaknya berikan contoh yang baik pada para murid! YA! KALIAN DENGARKAN SAYA!"

Kepala sekolah mulai stress karena kedua namja itu tidak memperhatikannya, mereka malah asyik bermesraan.

"Saya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi masalah ini! Sadarlah, kalian ini sesame namja!"

"Memang kenapa? Cinta itu buta! Cinta tidak memandang jenis kelamin!"

Setelah berbicara begitu, Yunho langsung mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan ganas. Kepala sekolah yang melihat mereka sempat speechles. Setelah beberapa detik….

"JUNG YUNHO! KIM JAEJOONG! KALIAN DISKORS 3 HARI!"

"ANDWAEEEE!"

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Annyeong~~~~<p>

Ini fanfic yunjae pertamaku. Mian kalo jelek banget, aku g bisa bikin one-shot T.T

Fanfic ini aku tulis buat Arisa Adachi eonni. kapan hari dia request deh kayaknya, mian kalo aku salah tangkep. Semoga suka ya eonni, mian kalo jelek...

lastly, review please!


End file.
